Jennifer Burb goes to a homeless shelter/Team Bobbalu
banishes Jennifer to a homeless shelter. In the same road is households. Piles of eyeballs are between a pair of households each, and the households would later turn into bugs, things that belong in the loo, eyeballs, gross foods, mold, bleach, and many other gross stuff, which would later roam across the city. see a sign that reads "All electronics must be turned off at all times.", which would later become various types of hefty bugs Jennifer: "HA HA HA!" Man: "I'm sorry, but rules are rules, ma'am." Jo: "AND YOU NEED TO HELP SOME CHILDREN!!" Jo is talking to a divorced mother of two young sons, Jennifer just listens to the song "F***withmeyouknowigotit" by Jay-Z on her iPhone Man: "Ma'am, I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to turn that off. Our policy does not permit any type of cell phone on inside this building." Jennifer: "Shut up bozo!" is shocked as she is talking to a mother who lost her infant son to shaken baby syndrome, courtesy of her now ex-boyfriend punches the man which eventually turns into gross-looking and mold ridden pellets with bugs, mud, and stuff that belong in the loo inside of them, followed by a dog eating them now see Grace helping out a homeless family turns into eyeballs, mud, bugs, blood, lava, and snot Aftermath home, Jo screams at Jennifer laughs, finding it funny a creepy face by Oksana Velykazhinka appears followed by a huge scream records this scene and posts it on Jennifer's YouTube account Jo: "Jennifer, how the F***ING dare you treat the misfortune b****es that way?!" is away at a church youth group camp Jennifer: "They are so pathetic!" angers Jo even more Jo: "They are not, they are more grateful to have each other as a family. One day you will realize that. GOT IT, YOU B****?!" plays the recently posted video laughs saves the recorded video and decides to create a YouTube Poop video with it Windows Movie Maker, for fun finished, Jay posts the video on YouTube as well and plays it begins to laugh looks shocked and unpleased goes to the garage gets a wooden paddle from the garage hears his mom coming, runs to his bedroom, locks the door and hides under the bed goes over to Jay, carries Jay who tries to squirm away, sits on a chair, and places him upon her knee, pulls down his pants and underwear, and begins to spank him with a wooden paddle as eyeballs come out of his bottom Jennifer: "THIS WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO CREATE A YOUTUBE POOP VIDEO THAT INVOLVES ME TALKING TO JO TO TRY TO HUMILIATE ME!!! HOW DARE YOU?!?!?!?!?! AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU, YOU HIDEOUS-LOOKING, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING PIECE OF S*** COYOTE!!!!!" Jay: "I just want to make my own movies, is that a bad thing? Please, no more!" covers his bottom with his hands, but Jennifer attacks his hands anyway, and breaks his humerus which turns into a bug, but Jay grows a new humerus Jennifer: "Young man, you come from a long line of C***sco CEO 's, and it is not up to you to change it. You will be CEO of C***sco when your father and I retire." Jay: "I DON'T CARE ABOUT C***SCO FOR DORKS LIKE YOU!" banishes Jay in his room while Jay: "I AM NOT WORKING FOR YOUR MORON COMPANY! YOUR MOM CAN DO IT INSTEAD OF ME, (bleep)!" Jennifer: "NOW YOU STAY IN YOUR ROOM! NO DINNER FOR YOU TONIGHT!" comes out of his room Jay: "Make me you (bleep)ing (bleep), GO SNACK ON SOME CHOCOLATE CHIPS FAT***!!" returns to the computer and deletes Jay's uploaded YouTube video Jennifer: "Just you wait till your father gets home." comes home Jennifer: "Jay tried to humiliate me by creating a YouTube Poop Video that involves me talking to Jo." John: "MAYBE YOU DESERVED IT, JENNIFER!" looks shocked Jennifer: "Who's going to take over C***sco when we retire, John? Who's side are you on?" Jo: "Jay said he wanted to make movies when he grew up." Jay: "Yeah!" Jo: "And it was funny." gets out Jennifer's Blackberry Jay: "WHAT I AM GOING TO F***ING DO IS DROP YOUR STUPID B****BERRY." drops it on the ground Jay: "And smash it." stomps on Jennifer's Blackberry while laughing with a really creepy voice Blackberry turns into blood, lava, ants, bugs, wasps, urine, mud, snot, dirt, eyeballs and mice John: "Jennifer, Jay is not going to be a C***sco CEO , you cannot make things in the whole world to go (angrily) your way all the f***ing time." Jennifer: "Are you F***ING insane?! Without a Burb family member to run C***sco, what will happen to the company when you and I retire?" neighbors' houses turn into eyeballs, bugs, and stuff that belong in the loo, which roams the city Dubbing Cast *Oksana Velykazhinka as Jennifer and Jay Burb *LFMFAB as John *Gadadhara Bobbalu as Man *Chandini Bobbalu as Jo Frost Category:Team Bobbalu Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts